Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was developed and published by Sega for the Xbox One. Playable Characters In total, there are 54 playable characters. Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Bowser * Wario * Waluigi * Yoshi * Donkey Kong * Bowser Jr. Guests * Nabbit (100m Sprint) * Toadette (4 x 100m Relay) * Rosalina (Gymnastics - Floor Exercise) * Pauline (Surfing) * Larry (Equestrian) * Diddy Kong (Rugby Sevens) * Birdo (Badminton) * Ludwig (Archery) Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Silver * Metal Sonic * Blaze * Vector Guests * Espio (Triple Jump) * Omega (Javelin Throw) * Rouge (100m Freestyle Swimming) * Eggman Nega (Canoe Sprint 1000m) * Zazz (Table Tennis) * Jet (Football) * Infinite (Karate) * Zavok (Boxing) Rookies * Austin * Logan * Caleb R. * Brennan * Saben * Mikayla * Ellie * Katie * Olivia C. * Dani Guests * Savannah (110m Hurdles) * Cyrus M. (Discus Throw) * Naomi (Uneven Bars) * Jake H. (Skateboarding) * Aaron (Sport Climbing) * Hailey S. (Beach Volleyball) * Drew O. (Fencing) * Zack (BMX) Non-Playable Characters Referees * Toad * Toadsworth * Lakitu * Cream * Charmy * Orbot * Cubot * Corden * Isabel Crowd * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Porker * Tux * Chirp Events There are a total of 24 Olympic events. This time, each event comes with a Plus variant, similar to ''Rio. * 100m Sprint * 110m Hurdles * 4 x 100m Relay * Triple Jump * Discus Throw * Javelin Throw * Uneven Bars * Gymnastics - Floor Exercise * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Surfing * Skateboarding * Sport Climbing * Equestrian * Table Tennis * Beach Volleyball * Football * Rugby Sevens * Badminton * Karate * Boxing * Fencing * Archery * BMX Music There are a total of 70 songs to unlock in the game, much less than the previous game. Mario Series * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Sky Station Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Underground Theme from Super Mario Land * Athletic Theme from Super Mario 3D Land * Rail Lift from Yoshi's Story * Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Dino Piranha from Super Mario Galaxy * Main Theme from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins * Peach Beach from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Nabbit's Theme) * Slide from ''Super Mario 64 ''(Toadette's Theme) * Comet Observatory from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Rosalina's Theme) * Jump Up, Super Star! from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Pauline's Theme) * Boss Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii ''(Larry's Theme) * DK Island Swing from ''Donkey Kong Country ''(Diddy Kong's Theme) * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. 2 ''(Birdo's Theme) * A Boy and his Ludship from ''Paper Mario: Color Splash ''(Ludwig's Theme) * Daisy Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Savannah's Theme) * Yoshi Star Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''(Naomi's Theme) * Coincentration from ''Super Mario 64 DS ''(Aaron's Theme) * Rock Rock Mountain from ''Mario Kart 7 ''(Zack's Theme) Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from ''Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World * Metropolis from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Planet Wisp from Sonic Colors * Trap Tower from Sonic Mania Plus * Un-gravitify from Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Wisp Circuit from Team Sonic Racing * Balloon Park from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3 ''(Espio's Theme) * This Machine from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Omega's Theme) * Security Hall from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Rouge's Theme) * Metal Scratchin' from ''Sonic Rush ''(Eggman Nega's Theme) * The Deadly Six from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zazz's Theme) * Babylon Garden from ''Sonic Riders ''(Jet's Theme) * Infinite from ''Sonic Forces ''(Infinite's Theme) * Boss Rush from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Zavok's Theme) * Crazy Gadget from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Cyrus M.'s Theme) * Sky Rail from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Jake H.'s Theme) * Splash Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Hailey S.'s Theme) * Capital City from ''Sonic Forces ''(Drew O.'s Theme)